One More Night
by MissEmRose
Summary: Her short blonde hair is spread across the white pillow that she's lying on, but what catches his eye is the bright red lipstick that she's got on contrasting against the white pillow and her pale face. He knows that tonight will just be one more night that he can't stay away. -NILEY-


**One More Night**

* * *

_Trying to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes".  
Trying to tell you to stop, but your lipstick got me so out of breath.  
I'd be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself.  
And I'd be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

_But baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you.  
Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go.  
Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo.  
And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

* * *

He stops outside the door to breathe in deep.

He can't believe that he's back here once again, crawling back to her like a desperate puppy the moment she calls for him. Hasn't he learnt his lesson yet? Hasn't he learnt yet that she'll discard him and his heart out onto the streets without so much as a second glance come morning?

He adjusts the guitar strap slung across his shoulder. He had been at the studio and had come straight here when she'd called.

His fist goes up to the door, knocking once… twice…

"It's open," he hears a raspy, all-too-familiar voice that makes him gulp.

He twists the doorknob and just as she'd said, it was open. He pushes it open and walks in.

She's lying there on her bed, facing away from him. She's got her feet resting on the headboard, one milky thigh upon the other, and her hands hold her phone above her face. Her short blonde hair is spread across the white pillow that she's lying on, but what catches his eye is the bright red lipstick that she's got on contrasting against the white pillow and her pale face.

She's taking his breath away and he hates it.

He's standing at the door, unsure of what she expects him to do while her eyes are fixed on her phone. She hasn't even looked at him yet, no, she's playing some stupid game on it.

"Yes!" She's exclaiming a minute or so later, "High score!"

He rolls his eyes as she throws the phone to her side and arches her back up to see him. She smiles wide, "Hello."

"Hi," he replies, no smile, though.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" she asks a few seconds later when he doesn't say anything else.

He sighs. It's not fair of her to ask this of him; to ask him to kiss her and hold her until she's done for the night. Doesn't she realize how much it hurts when he has to leave? He wants to scream at her; ask her who the hell she thought she was to call him up whenever she wanted to and demand for him to do these things, but of course, he doesn't. Instead, he removes his guitar from his shoulder; places it on the floor; walks up to the bed and climbs on it, leaning down to meet those red, luscious lips in an upside-down kiss.

"Mmm," she's saying as he pulls away, her eyes are closed and a content smile is spread across her face, "I missed that."

He missed it too; more than she will ever know, but he's not about to tell her that. She sits up and turns around in the bed to face him, crossing her legs.

"Where's your boyfriend tonight?" He says the words "your boyfriend" with so much spite that it's impossible that she didn't hear the venom in his voice, but she pretends to not have anyway.

"You mean fiancée?" She says with a coy smile, "You don't need to worry about him."

She loves rubbing it in his face, doesn't she? How he'd lost her and how she was happy now with this other guy. But one thing he would like to ask her when he finally stops being a coward is if she was so happy with him, why she called him up like this. If she was so in love with her 'fiancée', why did she need him?

He shakes his head because he is too much of a coward to ask her tonight. "What did you want, Miley?" he says instead.

She laughs, "Like you need to ask…"

She bites her lip, driving him crazy. Of course he knows what she wants; it's just that he'd hoped that tonight it'd be different.

Her hands tighten around his shoulders as she lifts herself up and sits down on his lap, her legs on either side of his waist. His eyes dart down her legs and then up to her eyes that are twinkling. He loves her eyes; the deep blue-gray colour of theirs can make him want to look nowhere else for hours.

Her lips stretch into a big smile, "Nicholas…"

She's the only one that calls him that and hearing her say it makes him crack the first smile he has that night.

"Hmm?"

She doesn't say anything, but leans closer to him, her hands still gripping his shoulders and kisses him; his hand jump to her waist, holding them in place.

The way she's kissing him makes his head spin. Not wanting to give up all the control, he kisses her back just as forcefully. Slowly, but surely, she drives him towards insanity inch by inch every time she does this.

Suddenly, her nimble fingers are fumbling around with the buttons of his shirt, trying to get them undone and he realizes that he cannot do this. Not tonight when he's feeling like this. Some nights he's able to pretend that this doesn't mean much to him, just like her, but tonight he can't.

He pulls away and grabs hold of her hands, stopping them. She looks at him, confusion clouding her eyes.

"What's wrong, Nicholas?"

"I-I can't do this, Miley," he says. Damn, why did he have to stutter?

She frowns, "Why not?"

"Because," he says as he searches for the right words to say why without actually saying it, "I don't want to be your booty call anymore."

She makes an annoyed noise as she moves off of his lap, the frown still evident on her face. He already misses touching her.

They sit there staring at each other without a word for what feels like eternity until she finally sighs and throws her hands up as if in defeat, "Fine. What do you want to do, then?"

He shrugs. "I don't know."

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep," she says and lays back down, and looks up at him with an eyebrow raised, "Are you staying the night, or can't you do that either?"

It's not exactly rare that one of them pisses the other off, so he knows just how he can win her smile back.

"I'll stay," he says quietly, lying down beside her. She turns away from him and closes her eyes, despite the fact that no one's bothered to turn the lights off.

He wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her closer. He smiles softly as his fingers go to her waist, tickling her, which makes her giggle and wriggle around the bed and finally face him.

"Stop it, Nicholas, stop it!"

He laughs and does as he's told. She's smiling again, at least.

His hands go to her face, brushing away her hair so he can get the full view of her face. He wants to kiss her again so badly. He feels so torn because he knows how wrong this is. How wrong what he feels for her is; how wrong what they're doing is; how wrong what she wants him to do is.

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" he asks her, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Doing what?"

"This," he says, because he knows she knows what he means.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she says, licking her lips and turning to lie on her back.

He sighs and rolls over to hover over her. She stares up at him, her eyes wide and her lips as red as ever. "Damn, Miley. You're so gorgeous, baby."

She rolls her eyes with a smile, "No point in telling me what I already know."

He grins. He loves her confidence; it makes him feel… things. As he looks at her, he knows he can't stay away. He has to give in to the temptation even though he knows how much it's going to hurt afterwards.

He leans down in a flash and kisses her with so much power that it makes her gasp. Her hands run over his chest, searching for a destination and finally land around his neck. He pulls away a few minutes later and goes straight to her neck, making her breath catch again and again every time he plants a kiss on it.

"Nicholas," her voice comes out in a hiss. He doesn't answer; can't she see he's a little too busy?

"I-I th-thought we weren't do-doing this anymore…" Miley says in between a mixture of gasps, sharp breaths and moans.

He stops and stares at her hard, "One more night and that's it," he says before he goes back for more of her.

She knows he's lying, so does he. If he counted the number of times he'd sworn that it would just be "one more night", he'd be at a very, very high number.

He can't stay away. He knows he'll come crawling back the next time her call came, and the next, and the next. She's like an addiction.

Tonight's just one more night that he's giving in to the craving.

* * *

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die,  
That I'll only stay with you one more night.  
And I know I said it a million times,  
But I'll only stay with you one more night…_

* * *

**HEY. :) Inspired by "One More Night" by Maroon 5, as you've already probably guessed. I suggest reading this again while playing it. **

**REVIEW, please? 'Cause I've heard it doesn't take even a minute. :p Love you guys for reading, anyways. **


End file.
